


his buck

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, bed sharing, idk just fucking cute shit i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: set after the events of the tsunami, and christopher needs to see his buck to make sure everything is okay.





	his buck

**Author's Note:**

> written for anonymous (tumblr)  
prompt:  
"eddie introducing buck to his family for the first time."  
i hope you enjoy this. the first half is something i've been planning since the episode aired, and thought it went well with the prompt.

It's been a helluva day, and all Buck wants to do is relax his tired body in front of the television and marathon some comedy movies to get his mind off things, but it doesn't last long after it starts. The moment he got home, he knew he wanted to binge some movies, and maybe sip on a beer or two. And pizza! There's a vegan pizzeria not far from him, and it's probably the best takeout he's ever had. Their vegetable extravaganza pizza is to die for. Thankfully they deliver. No way would he be able to leave his apartment again today. Not after everything that's happened. He's just so tired, both mentally and physically. But he can't sleep. Not yet. Too much is running through his brain, making him relive the events that unfolded earlier. It all tastes amazing, and he's not sure how he made the eight slices last longer than the length of a full movie.

About halfway through the second film, he hears a noise outside his front door, and swiftly reaches over to pause the television. Almost sounds like a set of keys, quietly being fumbled through. It stops soon and he turns his attention back to the screen, thinking nothing of it. Perhaps it was just one of the neighbours searching for the correct key to get inside their own place. Perhaps he was just hearing things. That wouldn't be too much of a surprise if he was being completely honest with himself. About to resume the movie, he hears it again, louder this time, more prominent. 

"Buck?" the small voice calls out as the front door opens smoothly. He would recognise that voice anywhere. He could pick it out of a lineup with his head in a bucket of water. Christopher. Which means Eddie's here. But why? Why are they here? Shouldn't the boy be resting in bed?

"Chris? Buddy, what are you doing here?" Standing from the couch, he makes his way over to the duo, and in one easy move, lifts Christopher off the ground and wraps him up in his arms. He feels as tiny as he did in the water. Just as fragile, too. But not as weak. He holds on tightly, his crutches clattering lightly to the floor.

"He needed to make sure his Buck was okay. A phone call would not have been enough evidence for him," comes the gruff voice of Eddie. Beautiful, sweet, strong, caring Eddie. His best friend. The guy he's falling madly in lo- wait! Now's not the time for this. He's just happy he has someone as amazing as this man in his life, and he doesn't want to screw it up. Just bros. That's all they are. All they will ever be.

"Hey kid, I'm okay. I promise. You okay?" It's the second time in as many numbered days that Buck has heard the term 'his Buck' in reference to Christopher talking with Eddie. It's nice. Makes him feel all kinds of warmth in his heart and his soul. 

Christopher nods sleepily, and as he drifts off into unconsciousness, Buck places a soft kiss to his forehead before carrying him up the stairs and tucking him into the king sized bed. His visitors can share that bed tonight. He can sleep on the couch. It's not like he hasn't done it before. Especially with his leg as it was on the mend. The couch was his home for a long time. 

Eddie is standing at the top of the staircase when Buck turns around, and it gives him a bit of a fright. He doesn't say anything though, happy to have Eddie so close. They don't touch, but just stand really close to one another. So close that all Buck would have to do to touch him would be stretch out his finger. Self control is not something he's ever been the best at, but somehow he maintains it well as Eddie breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry, man. He wouldn't give up. He was scared. Worried about you, and I can't say I blame him," whispers Eddie, as to not disturb the sleeping child in Buck's bed.

"Nah, don't be. It's fine. I gave you a key for moments of need. This was one of them." Buck smiles in the dark and moves to go downstairs and clean up after himself. He flicks the tv off first, not wanting the sounds to wake Chris. 

Eddie is there, helping Buck throw away the empty beer bottle and the pizza box. "Vegan?" he asks Buck.

Right. Nobody really knows about that. It's only something he had not long been doing. "Uh, yeah."

They both fall silent again after Eddie nods politely in response. Buck nearly kicks himself for not saying much more to Eddie. He's worried that he's going to say something silly, something that will reveal all his feelings. There's nothing like being caught in a tsunami to make you realise life is too short and that you're in love with your best friend.

Shit. He can't keep thinking these things.

"You're usually quiet, Ev. How are you doing, really?"

Ev. Now there's a first. Even his own sister doesn't call him that. Mostly it's Buck, sometimes Evan. But never is it Ev. Oh how he likes the way his name sounds rolling off Eddie's tongue. How he likes the way his voice coats every letter with the soothing tone. 

"I'm okay. Or, I will be. I'm just glad the monkey's alright." Protecting Christopher was his number one priority the entire time throughout their ordeal at the pier. 

"He's a strong kid. We are both just worried about you."

Eddie doesn't need to worry about Buck. Neither should Christopher. That's not something either of them deserve. It shouldn't be their responsibility. They deserve way better. Like that firefighter that he noticed was cozying up to Eddie after Buck and Chris had been found safe. Eddie seemed to be taking an interest in her. If he's taking a liking to her, she mustn't be too bad of a person, right? Plus, she's a woman. Buck is not. Eddie isn't into dudes.

"Bucky! Daddy!" Terror fills the scream of Christopher's voice, and it sinks Buck's stomach to the Earth's core. He feels physically sick, like he's back in the water, trying his darndest to keep them both afloat. 

Both Buck and Eddie bound the stairs two at a time, rushing towards the boy, to reassure him and ensure that he's okay. When they get there, they find that he's still sleeping, but is tossing and turning. 

"You should sleep here with him, Eds." The nickname slips his mouth by accident. Talking about him to Maddie and in his own head is the only time he's ever shortened the name. Never out loud. Thankfully Eddie doesn't appear to be fazed by it. And before any more words can be spoken, Buck turns towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for sleep.

When he emerges into his bedroom loft, he can hear Eddie singing ever so softly to Christopher in Spanish. Buck has no idea what's being said or what it all means, but it's the sweetest thing he has ever witnessed in his twenty-eight years on this planet.

The lyrics pause as Eddie looks over the Buck and calls out to him. "Please, stay with us," he says in a hushed voice. "He would like that."

But would Eddie? Would that not make him uncomfortable? Would it be weird? 

"It's not weird, Evs. Please. I need you." Buck damn near falls over when he hears those last three words. Eddie needs him? Him? Evan Buckley? 

"Okay," he finally replies at the same decibel. 

They all sleep wrapped up in each other, with Christopher between the two adults, and their arms slung over him, touching one another. A few soft kisses are shared in the dark. The first one meaning they're both glad to be alive and here together. When their lips meet a second time, even gentler than the last, it means that they really like each other. Then there's the third one. The one that's filled with more words than either of them could say.

It says:

_ You're beautiful. _

It says:

_ You mean the world to me. _

It says:

_ Thank you for saving our son. _

_ I was terrified. _

_ You saved me. _

_ I love you. _

\----------

It's been nearly a year since they officially became a couple, but was about six months before that when they admitted their feelings for one another. It had taken Buck a while to be comfortable with giving their relationship a label. Eddie was the opposite, the polar opposite. Labels are Eddie's thing. He likes the stability of a meaning behind something. A word to make things make sense. He wanted the world to know that his heart belonged - and still does to this day - to the extraordinary Buck.

But Buck wasn't ready for that at quite the same time as Eddie. With lots of communication and understanding between them, they made it work. Because that's what you do when you love someone. Buck wasn't sure on a label at first, unsure of how it could all go down if they made it official. He'd been burned before. So had Eddie, but it hit him differently. Buck was scared. But Eddie was so in love with him that he was fine with how Buck wanted to take things. Slowly. Cautiously. Because even if he didn't believe it, Buck was so worth the wait. So worth it. Never would Eddie want to ever make Buck feel uncomfortable or upset over something like that. He was fine just going along with it and embracing it the same way. Because he loves Buck. If Buck wanted to wait another six months before anything came of their relationship, Eddie would have accepted that in a heartbeat. Because he loves Buck. If there had been more worries or concerns, they would have spoken openly about it, Eddie standing by his side no matter what. Because he loves Buck.

And now here they are. At his parents' place. Eating a beautiful dinner that his mother perfected even after telling them that the person he's bringing with him is vegan. Apparently she had done a few hours of research and incorporated it into her cooking so Buck would feel welcomed. Thank the heavens they love him. Sure, they'd met him a few times. At get togethers and award ceremonies at work. But not as his boyfriend. 

_Son , we saw the way you look at each other the first time we meet. Your papi and I are not some idiots. _ He had to laugh when she said that. The two of them were really that oblivious and in such fatuation with one another and couldn't see it. But the moment his parents showed up, they knew. Of course they did.

He rinses his face off and stares at himself in the mirror. There's no way this night could get any better. It's perfect. Everything is perfect.

When he walks back into the dining room, the chatter stops. It's like he's interrupted a really important conversation that he's not supposed to be a part of. "What's going on, my love?" Eddie asks, pointedly at Buck.

He looks like he's sweating bullets.

Sitting back in his seat at the table he turns to his right and stares at his boyfriend, waiting for someone, anyone to say something. It's a thick silence. Thick enough to be putting a harsh pressure on his chest.

Sighing, Buck turns to look Eddie in the eyes. Even Christopher puts his utensils down and watches the conversation. What the hell is going on? Why does it feel like an intervention?

"So we've been together for a while now," he starts. Oh, this can't be good. His tone is too low for it to be good news. What the hell happened? Did his parents say something to make Buck change his mind? They aren't those people, though. He knows they want what's best for their family.

"Gosh, I hated you at first," Buck continues with a chuckle, before grabbing Eddie's hands in his own. "But slowly, you wormed your way into my life, and into my heart."

This is all so confusing.

"I loved the kid straight away though. More than you."

"Wow," Eddie says, teasingly stung. He knows it's meant as a joke, of course. But an honest joke, if those can even be a real thing.

"I have loved you for so long, Eds. You have always been patient with me, and there for me when I needed a good kick in the- shove in the right direction." Eddie notices Buck cover himself. No swearing in front of Christopher. So he smiles. They both do.

"It took me so long to get to where we are now, and I'm so grateful you stuck with me and loved me the whole time. Edmundo Diaz," he says, his voice crackling at the end.

Getting onto the floor on one knee, Buck pulls a small box from his coat pocket and now Eddie knows what's happening. Everything is connecting in his mind now.

"Will you make me the world's luckiest, happiest man, and become my husband?" There are tears in Buck's eyes, and everyone else around the table remain silent, awaiting the outcome.

Oh shit. This isn't real. This is a dream. It has to be. Somebody needs to pinch him, now!

But Buck opens the ring box, and Eddie somehow knows that this is real. This is actually happening.

"Oh fuck yes," exclaims Eddie wetly, his eyes filling with matching tears to his Buck. He doesn't care that he just cursed in front of their son. He doesn't care that his mother scolds him under her breath with an _ Edmundo _.

"Yes, I will marry you, baby."

He pulls Buck's face by the cheeks and kisses him sweetly and as PG rated as he possibly can. Their lips move in a choreographed dance, biting and sucking, full of love and trust.

He loves Buck. He loves his fiancé.


End file.
